There has been a proliferation of wireless technology, fueled in part by advances in transistor scaling, digital signal processing, and transceiver architectures that are amenable to silicon integration. Wireless transceivers have become ubiquitous, integrating into cellular phones, laptops, gaming consoles, global positioning systems, medical devices, satellite communications, radio and TV transmitters, RF-power heating, and a plethora of consumer electronics. Much of this success can be attributed to the advancement in semiconductor technology, particularly CMOS technology.